We might just love OR hate eachother!
by Vanna-chan
Summary: After the Easter incident with Ikuto, there is a new company after something else besides the embryo. More relatives of the main characters appear! What does this have to do with Rima and Nagi? Rimahiko Rated T for Fluff, mild references, and language.
1. Rainy Days

**Vanna: Heheh first chapter of my first fanfic!!! I feel so proud!!!**

**Rima: Okay.....well Vanna-chan owns nothing....**

**Nagi: Nothing at all!*see's Vanna crying*are you crying?**

**Vanna: I'm crying of joy!!!!**

**Ikuto: Wow.....while the weirdo cries I will start the story...**

**Vanna: Wait I didn't introduce-**

**Ikuto: Story begins....enjoy.....**

_Rima's POV-  
_  
"Dang I am so bored......" I said I was sitting on my bed listening to my parents argue and rain pouring down outside.

"Rima...look! Bala-balance!!" Kusukusu tried to do the bala-balance but it didn't work. I sighed.

"There is nothing to do in this house!"I said throwing my self on my bed. I hated it when my parents argued but I was used to it.

I closed my eyes thinking about what the others were doing."Amu is....god knows where with her family, Tadase is just not cool to hang out with, Yaya is too sugar high, Nagihiko is-I mean that cross-dressing freak is-GAH! I don't care where that crossdresser is!" I sighed again and rolled over on my bed to my stomach.

I got up and turned on the T.V and got a box of pocky out of my drawer. I couldn't believe what I was watching.

"It's Romance and that lovey-dovey crap.....on a comedy channel!!!" Kusukusu giggled at my reaction. I started to look for my remote but I just remembered that it got thrown out of a window during my parent's last fight. Yes I know I have crazy parents but I shouldn't even say that they are my parents.

"Man there is nothing better to do!" So I sat back down on my bed and started to watch and Kusukusu started to read my gag manga that I have already read. As I started to watch the lovey-dovey crap, it seemed like I got into it, which was really disturbing. Then when it started to get more interesting I started to eat my pocky that I didn't eat yet.

I looked at the time and it was 6:52 PM. I felt really tired so I found myself falling asleep.

_Naghiko's POV-  
_  
I shot the last basketball outside when it was just getting dark and my mother was calling me to come inside. The basketball hit the rim of the hoop then fell right in.

"Nice job dude!!!" Rhythm said as he was giving me a thumbs up. I smiled but I just remembered my mom was going to kill me if I was late to dance practice. So I ran in my house from the driveway.

"Sorry mom I was just shooting the last hoop!" I ran rushing inside taking my shoes off. I don't really want to dance though, it was just tradition. Why can't tradition be like playing basketball and getting girls-I mean nevermind, wrong thought there. I finally got to the dance room and saw my mother frowning and looking not too happy.

"You are late for practice again Nagihiko." My mom said as she was crossing her arms. Baaya was standing next to her also not looking too happy.I frowned too and I sighed.

"I'm truly sorry mother I'll get dressed right away." I started to run out of the room but my mother interupted me.

"No it is fine, just go to your room and relax until dinner is ready" She said it in a calm voice which sounded creepy but I think thats her way of telling me I'm grounded.

"Okay Mom, thank you" I left the room and went to my room. Rhythm all of a sudden came and acted relieved that my mom didn't make dance.

"Yo dude your mom just let you relax for the night so we should go shoot some more hoops yo!" I sighed. "You know thats its like raining outside right?"

"Well you were shooting hoops before when was raining..."

"I was just shooting a few hoops because I came from the store buying that basketball." It was true that it was raining though because I was all soaked but now I'm dry.

"But dude you looked like you were having fun!" Rhythm said as he followed me to my bed. I was too tired to argue back so I ignored him. I closed my eyes thinking. I wondered what Rima was doing.

_Rima's POV-  
_  
I woke up and looked at the clock and it was 9:17 PM. I looked at Kusukusu's egg and she was sleeping. I yawned. Then I just remembered that I had a dream about Nagihiko-I mean that crossdressing freak. I feel so ashamed of myself. Why a dream about him when I can dream about millions of other things besides him.

This is where it scared me the most. In my dream 'He he he he hugged me-gah! that was such a disgusting dream' I thought to myself. But I felt like I wasn't being honest-gah nevermind I DON'T like Nagihiko-I mean crossdresser!

Kusukusu mumbled in her sleep. I looked at her and smiled. I'm also glad that my parents weren't yelling anymore. I then fell asleep listening to the sound of rain.

**Vanna: Please review!!! This is my first fanfic and yeah so give me a break!**

**Rima: Also Vanna-chan is like thirteen so yeah!**

**Vanna: I'm too lazy to rant so-**

**Ikuto:Thank god!**

**Vanna: Well anyways I know this chapter is boring but the next chapters will bre alot better!**

**Nagi: R&R!**


	2. Ehhhhh! A New Student!

**Vanna: Hey hey guys!! This is Vanna-chan and I'm the writer of this story!!!!**

**Rima: Get on with the story!!!**

**Vanna: Hey I'm introducing the author to everyone-**

**Rima,Nagi,Ikuto: Get on with the freakin story!!!**

**Vanna: Fine,fine.....okay I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters....but I'm going to have OC's so-**

**Ikuto: God! How many times do we have to say this?!**

**Vanna: Fine.....Please enjoy........**

_Driving from the airport at 7:58 AM_

Kirino's POV-

"Gah! Where is my DS!?" I sat in the car looking for my Nintendo DS that I got for my 13th birthday. I looked at my chara Sheena who was just sitting there being bored out of her mind.

"I don't know! Where did you put it Kirino?" My older brother Kyo said sarcasticly. I glared at him then he smirked. I hate my brother.

"Why you-" My mother interupted me."Hey you kids should be nice that you are here to move in with your cousin!" I pouted.

"Fine....but I don't even know what they look like!"

"Well you will get to see her at school once I drop you off." My mom said looking at me through the back view mirror. I saw her eyes then I looked at my brother who was just looking out the car window like he was some cool guy off an anime movie or something.

"Ummm....what about the uniforms for that school?" I asked my mom clueless.

"Oh they are in the bag right next to your leg." I looked down and grabbed the uniform out of the bag. I held the uniform up and it was a black sweater vest, a white blouse shirt thing whatever you call it with a red tie and a red skirt.

"What about my uniform?" My brother asked like he wasn't interested."You won't be transfering until a week because the highschool won't take any students during this week." My mom said sternly. My brother sighed then continued to look like some cool anime character off a movie.

I sighed too then I looked out then window. It was a nice day today. The sky was a nice light blue and there was puffy white clouds that looked like marshmallows. Dang now I'm hungry. Oh well I'll be going to a new school so here I come.

_At the royal garden at 8:03 AM_

Rima's POV-

"No!! Yaya thinks cookies are better than brownies!" Yaya argued with Tadase.

"Um Yuiki-san I didn't say which was better I just said what we should have to eat tommorow..." I sighed. My reflexes made me turn and look at crossdressing freak for a second. What is wrong with me? He was smiling at the conversation though. He then noticed me looking at him. I looked away and then he smiled at me. That was very creepy

"Okay Yaya it doesn't matter which is better because we could have both for tommorow!!" Amu said trying to stop them from arguing.

"Fine...Yaya doesn't mind...." Yaya crossed her arms and pouted.

Ding-dong-ding! (A/N: My poor excuse of a school bell.)

"Great! Now we're late because of your stupid conversation Yaya!" I yelled at Yaya while trying to get all my stuff together in my bag.

"Awww..it was Tada-chi's fault!!" Yaya whined pointing to Tadase who was getting his stuff together also.

"What?! Me? I didn't-" Amu pulls Tadase and starts running to class.I just watched them and Yaya run to class."Wait a second does that mean that I'm-"I turned around and noticed Nagihiko standing there waiting for me. Great, just great. I'm all alone with the crossdressing freak.

"Are you ready yet?" He asked me from down the steps.I got my stuff together and walked down the steps.

"Yeah but how come you were waiting for me?"I asked glaring at him as we started walking.

"Well we're in the same class now because they switched me." He smiled at me.

"What?!" Man I hate the crossdressing freak even what is with that stupid smile that always gets on my nerves. This was going to be a long day.

_In class at 8:17 AM_

Nagihiko's POV-

We finally got finished with introducing me to the whole class. My fangirls were all around me until the teacher told them to calm down. It was funny how Rima had that expression that she wanted to slap somebody or something. I looked at Rima right now and she looked half asleep. I smiled. Man, I smile alot around her. The teacher noticed I wasn't paying attention and looking at Rima.

"Fujisaki-kun? You should ask Mashiro-san on a date AFTER class. Okay?" The class laughed and Rima had that expression again except now she looked like she wanted to kill someone but I saw a faint blush on her face. I smirked.

"Ehhhhh...your blushing Rima-chan." I told Rima teasingly. She looked away.

"Shut up! I am not!" I smiled at her, AGAIN. The laughing stopped when the classroom door opened all of a sudden.

"Okay class we have a new student today."

A girl only an inch taller than Rima came walking had black hair in a ponytail and green eyes. The way she wore her uniform was like Amu's. She also looked very outgoing and easy to talk to. She also had a chara.

"Please welcome our new student! Kirino Tokunawa!"

**Vanna: Woohoo!!! I just got finished with chapter two!!!**

**Nagi: Hey you should have typed more or type faster!!**

**Vanna:Shut up Nagi! You just want it to get to the Rimahiko parts faster!!**

**Nagi:............................**

**Rima: *blushing***

**Vanna: Ehhhh..see...Well anyways as I said there might be more Rimahiko in the next chapter because it felt like there wasn't enough Rimahiko yet.**

**Ikuto: You guys should also know that Kirino and Kyo are OC's so you better expect more in the next chapter.**

**Vanna: Hey I didn't know you could be so smart!!**

**Ikuto: Shut up shortie!!**

**Vanna: Hey don't make fun of my height! TToTT its true.....I'm short......**

**Ikuto: Well okay as ignoring the long-haired couple and writer I want you guys to tell us what you think of the story! so review!**


	3. Annoying? Class Time

**Vanna:Hi I'm back mah peeps!!**

**Nagi:Why are you talking like that?**

**Vanna:Cuz' I want to! Got a problem?**

**Nagi:Yeah I do-**

**Rima:Guys calm down!**

**Ikuto:*sighs*Do I always have to start the story?**

**Vanna:No I will! Okies I own nothing! so please enjoy........**

_In class still_

_Rima's POV-_

The girl that was standing infront of the class had a chara. She also looked familiar but I can't put my finger on it. I looked at Amu and Tadase and it looked like they noticed.

"Please introduce your self to the class Tokunawa-san."

She looked kind of nervous but then again looking like she was relaxed. Her chara was looking like she was going to chara change and guess what.

_-ping-_

She chara changed. Her eyes turned blue and she had a purple star under her left cheek. She literally hopped on to the teacher's desk.

"Yo wassup mah peeps!!! Nice to meet-cha! I'm Kirino!!!" Yelling out the class like she was some crazy whack-job. I looked at her like she was an idiot. Nagi was sweatbulleting, you know in animes with that expression. Amu had the "What the hell?" expresion on her face. Tadase was like "What is going on?". The other students were all laughing at her and said that she was awesome.

_Kirino's POV-_

I'm still in this position of standing on top of this desk like some crazy maniac. I'm going to kill my chara when this is over. I unchara changed then I looked down at my teacher."Eheheh...hi sensei...."

"Uhh...Tokunawa-san please go take a seat.." The teacher said looking up at me. I got down and I felt ashamed but I didn't make myself look ashamed.

"Yeah...okay...I'm sorry...heheh.." I said rubbing my head. "So where do I sit?"

"You sit over there by Mashiro and Fujisaki." The teacher said pointing to the seat behind the long haired blond and long purple haired person.

I walked over there and students I saw on the way walking to my desk said that they wanted my autograph. I sighed and I whispered 'Later okay?' to them. This happens to me at evey single school I go to. Well I finally got to my desk behind a short blond that looked like one of those cute dress-up dolls.

"Hi I'm Kirino...Nice to meet you." I whispered and tapped the blond's shoulder. She turned around and I had my hand out for a handshake but she ignored it then turned back around.

"Uh okay you don't have to introduce yourself right now..." I turned to the purple head."Ummm hi I'm Kirino..it's a pleasure to meet you." He or she turned around.

"Oh hi I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki and this is Rima Mashiro." Nagihiko said pointing to Rima."She's just stubborn" Nagihiko said and smiled.I was wondering this for a while but I asked.

"Ummm Nagihiko? If your a girl then how come you wear the guy's uniform?"I asked cluelessly. Rima burst out laughing. Nagihiko looked like he had the urge to punch someone. I got scared.

The teacher went to get copies of our worksheet ten minutes ago and students were just talking.

"Actually...I'm a guy...I'll just ignore that question..." He said calmly. Well it's not my fault that you have long-hair and you could pass for a girl.

"Ooopsies..heheh my bad....heheh.." Rima was still laughing but alittle too much. Nagihiko was going to kill me and I just tranferred here. Great, just great. Rima is being stubborn and not talking to me and Nagihiko wanted to kill me.

_Rima's POV-_

I sat laughing at the conversation. Maybe this Tokunawa girl might not be so bad after all. She tapped me by the shoulder again. I looked back.

"Uhh..hi again...so your Rima?" She said my name without an honorific.I got up out of my seat." Who the hell calls somebody without an honorific before they even know them?" I yelled furiously.

"Oh...um..I'm sorry Rima-chan...I don't like calling people with honorifics so I let people call me by my first name all the time.." She said calmly but she looked like she was scared to death.

"Please calm down Rima-chan." Nagihiko said trying to calm me down. I sat back down."Fine...but only this once I'm listening to you, you crossdressing freak...."

"Crossdressing freak?"She said very cluelessly. Nagihiko looked at me like I was crazy. I just had to tell her."Yes this freak crossdresses-"before he let me say anything he got up and.

Hugged me and I blushed. Goddammit! Why am I blushing?! and I even stopped talking! I tried to talk again but I felt like I couldn't talk because of the sudden hug. Its just a hug Rima! You can get hugs from anybody! God I did something I regret.

I hugged him back.

Kirino just stood there being surprised but saying how cute this is. Now I really hate Kirino.

**Vanna: I felt like that was a long chapter.....but I promised Rimahiko and there you go!!!**

**Nagi: It was still a lack.**

**Vanna: Okay.....Well ignoring the girly-boy.....well actually I'm building up the couple slow even though its a fanfic about them but I'm trying to stay with their personalities-**

**Ikuto: Hey when am I going to be in it?**

**Vanna: Later! Now you guys should tell me what you think of this chapter!!**

**Ikuto: That's basicly reviewing.**

**Vanna: I know! shut up!**


	4. Afterschool? Guardians? Why?

**Vanna: It's a pleasure to see you guys today.**

**Rima: Why are you talking like that?**

**Vanna: I beg your pardon?**

**Rima: Nevermind.....*whispers to everyone* the freak owns nothing!!**

**Nagi: Nothing at all!!!**

**Ikuto: Enjoy the story would ya!**

**Vanna: Please enjoy my story. I hope the audience loves this 4th chapter of my first fanfic.**

Rima's POV-

Dammit. Why am I hugging this basterd. I let go as soon as he let go.

"Have anything else to say Rima-chan?" He smiled at me. I blushed. Damn, I forgot what I was going to tell Kirino.

"Oh you said something about crossdressing--OW!" Nagihiko threw a book at Kirino from out of nowhere.

"Ooops my hand slipped." He said softly and innocently. Man, that expression on his face was like innocent.

"Owwww...what the hell was that for?...." said Kirino who was rubbing her head.

"It was an accident. I'm truly sorry." I did not believe him one bit with his cheesy smile. What an evil genuis. One thing is weird though, how come he hugged me but threw a book at Kirino?

Nagihiko's POV-

That was really close. If Amu heard that then I would be in deep doo doo **(A/N: Lolz my language art teacher says that)** .This new student sure is something. She seems to be nice. I looked at Rima. She was laughing, I was really happy but the laughing went away when she noticed me.

"What do you want? Girly-boy?" She said glaring at me.

"Nothing. Carry on." I said smiling at her. I just loved how cute she looked when she laughed or was glaring at me. All of a sudden the teacher came running in and yelling like a freaking maniac.

"All of you kids get back in your seats!!" All of the kids that were in the wrong seat had all got back in their seats. It looked like everyone is afraid of the teacher. Amu got back in her seat like she there was a fire or something. Tadase seriously thought he was going to get in trouble for not being in his seat so like dashed to his seat like the speed of light.

The teacher cleared his voice and continued teaching like nothing happened. Rima was reading her gag manga. Kirino was still rubbing her head .Tadase was just listening like a goodie-two-shoes. Amu was daydreaming about...I'm guessing Tadase and Ikuto. I sighed and then for the rest of class which was freaking boring we had to study about the origin of Mayonaise.** (A/N:I was eating subway when I was typing this okay!)**

_Afterschool at the Royal Garden. (Thank God!)_

Why is the crazy basterd here. You know exactly who I'm talking about. Yes it was Tsukasa.

Kirino's POV-

"Ummm ? Why am I here?" I asked the weirdo guy that looked like he was a rapist.

"Well didn't Mashiro-san or Fujisaki-kun ever tell you?" Kusukusu giggled. Oh yeah I wondered why they were here too and they had a chara like me.

"Tell her what?"Amu and Tadase both asked. Rima and Nagihiko both avoided the eyes of that Tsukasa crazy ego-maniac.

"Well Kirino-san is joining the guardians of course!!" Rima and Nagihiko both had the "That was obvious" look on their faces but Amu and Tadase were surprised. The sugar high kid was jumping around me and called me Ki-chin. I looked at the charas who were playing around with eachother for a second. Anyways......

"Ummm who's this?" I asked the crazy pycho while the sugar high kid was a hanging on to my leg.

"Why that's Yaya Yuiki-san! but now getting away from the subject.I would like you to wear this cape! " He held up a hella ugly cape that I wouldn't be caught dead wearing.

"No way in hell I'm going to wear that freakin' ugly cape! I never even said I wanted to join!" I yelled at the mad, crazy rapist looking dude. Then I stormed out of the royal garden. My chara came after me.

"Are you sure you don't want to join? Kirino-chan?"My chara asked me worried.

"I have to go to practice anyway." I said like nothing happened back at the royal garden. Oh well I'll see them late I guess. I sighed and continued walking.

_Royal Garden_

Rima's POV-

"Well it looks like the new position will not be joining us today so you guys could have a break for today." Yay! No meeting and the crazy rapist left, I could tell that Kirino thought the same thoughts I was thinking about the crazy psycho. I wonder what I'm going to do afterschool. Then suddenly the crossdressing freak came up to me. Everybody else went....god knows where and AGAIN I'm alone with HIM.

"What do you want?" I said glaring at the crossdressing freak who was standing infront of me.

"Well I can't just come and talk to you?" he asked. That was really weird.

"No. Because. I. Hate. You." I said coldly.

My cellphone rang. Great, I forgot to change the ringtone so it was Hoshina Utau's song which happen to be 'Heartful song'.

"Nice ringtone." Nagihiko chuckled.

"Shut up." I answered my phone. It was my mom.

"Honey, I can't pick you up today because your father is a lazy-ass and I'm busy. So you have to have a friend walk you home." My eyes widened.

"But mom I-"

"I'm sorry honey I have to get back to work. Bye." She hangs up. I looked up at Nagihiko-I mean crossdressing freak who looked innocent. Why mom why. God where is Amu or even Yaya. They all left me.

"Need me to walk you home?" Nagihiko asked with a smirk tugging on his lips.

**Vanna: Whoo-wee! I'm starting to get the hang of this!**

**Rima: Good for you! *sarcastic***

**Vanna: Rima...shut up...anyways I feel like my social life is becoming awesome in school!**

**Ikuto: Who cares about your life....**

**Vanna: I do! Man....why are these guys so mean to me....TToTT.....if you guys care then please tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Ikuto: I'll tell you this chapter is-**

**Vanna: Please review!**


	5. Basketball? Confession? Cousins?

**Vanna: Man I'm so excited!!!!!**

**Ikuto: Would you get on with the story already?!**

**Vanna: Hey I'm taking my time! I wrote two chappies yesterday just for you people! *points to Nagi and Rima***

**Rima: Well you were bored and you felt like it!**

**Nagi: And you are trying to get to more Rimahiko fluff......**

**Vanna: Gah! Shut up! Anyways.....I do not own anything...**

**Rima and Nagi: Please enjoy!**

_Walking home to Rima's house._

Rima's POV- **(A/N:Yes I know I use Rima's POV alot!)**

We were walking in silence for a while. This felt really awkward. I don't know why but it doesn't feel like I was with him when I was with the other guardians. Even though I hate Nagihiko-er crossdresser. I hate Kirino still and I hate my parents especially because they are letting me walk with him.

I stole a couple glances at him. He was just walking normally like he walks me home everyday or somethng. For some reason I didn't want our eyes to meet. But it's not like I like him or anything.

"Rima-chan. Do you want to play some basketball with me?"He smiled at me. I looked at him clueless but then I looked at the park that we were just passing by.

"We don't have a basketball and I don't want to play with a girly boy.....besides I suck at-" Too late he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the basketball courts. He was SO lucky that someone left a basketball laying on the ground and there was no one around.

"Come on Rima-chan! It'll be fun!" He said smiling at me.

"No it won't. I suck at sports." He bounced the ball to me and I caught made me happy that I actually caught a ball. I smiled.

"No one sucks. Shoot the ball Rima-chan!" He said cheering me on. God, I really don't want to shoot.

I shot the ball anyway. The ball didn't even make it to the hoop. It just went straight up then straight down.I have noodle arms.

The ball rolled over to Nagihiko.

"Thats pretty good if you aren't good in sports." He said trying to make me feel better. He picked up the ball and started to walk over to me.

"Well I told you I'm not good in sports." I said looking away.

"Here let me help." He came over to me and gave me the ball then he stood behind me holding my arms.I felt the heat rushing to my face. He raised his arms up with mine and shot the ball.

The ball surprisingly didn't hit the rim and it went straight in. It rolled back over to Nagihiko and me.

"And that's how you shoot the ball." He said smiling at me. He smiles alot at me. I just realized that he still has his arms on my arms. I blushed AGAIN.

"L-let go of me, y-you crossdressing freak." I got out of his grasp but then I happened to slip. Nice move Rima, you studder to say something to him and then you slip. I closed my eyes and braced my self for the fall but nithing happened.

"Woah you should be more careful Rima-chan." He said holding on to me. I was blushing and then I got up and out of his grasp AGAIN but safely.

"W-whatever." I studdered blushing. Man I'm blushing. He laughed alittle.

"We should be getting back now." He said putting the ball back where he found it.

_Walking home again_

Nagihiko's POV-

We were walking in silence again. I stayed calm but I couldn't help but look at her. She had cute, long, blond curls. I kind of feel like a pervert for just staring at her. I kept walking and she noticed me looking at her.

"What do you want?" She said coldly but I saw her blushing and then she looked away.

I smirked. "Awwww.....Your blushing!" I said teasing her.

"Shut up!" Putting her hands on her cheeks trying to hide her blush. I chuckled alittle.

We walked in silence again.

I was thinking of something. Maybe I should tell her. Since our chara's were back at the Royal Garden having a chara meeting like they always do.

Rima's POV-

Jeez how far is my house from the school. It felt like its been three hours just walking with this freak. He always teases me and I always glare at him. Well thats because I hate him.

Nagihiko stopped walking. I stopped too and then I looked at him. He looked troubled but it looked like he was trying to keep his smile.

"Rima-chan...I.." Wait don't tell is going to make fun of me again or this is one of his sick felt different looked in my eyes.

"I........nevermind....it's nothing..." He wasn't going to say anything. I felt sad inside for some reason. I wonder what he was going to say. He then put a smile back on his face then we continued walking.

"Ummmm...What did you want to say?" I asked like I didn't care. We stopped and we were infront of my house.

"Well......" All of a sudden Kirino came running out of my house.

"Rima! There you are!!! Good news! We're cousins!!" I was surprised .Kirino is my cousin.I hate her and she is my cousin. How worse could this get. I hope I didn't jinx that.

"What?!" I said and Nagihiko looked at us blankly.

**Vanna:Phew! That felt long!!!**

**Rima:Cuz it was long!!**

**Vanna:Yep!**

**Nagi:Why didn't you make me confess to her yet?!**

**Vanna:Cuz I'm saving things for the next chapter!!!**

**Ikuto:Am I in the next Chapter-**

**Vanna:No!**

**Ikuto:I hate you....anyways please review.....**


	6. Why are you telling me?

**Vanna: You know its pretty fun to type these stories!!!**

**Ikuto: That's because you have no life!**

**Vanna: Rima.**

**Rima: What's wrong Vanna-chan?**

**Vanna: Please hand me the squirt bottle.**

**Nagi: Oh here.....*hands Vanna the the squirt bottle***

**Ikuto: Wait! What are you going to do with that?!**

**Vanna: This! Mwahahahahahahahah!!!!!*starts squirting Ikuto with water***

**Ikuto: Ahh!!! Hey!!!! I'm sorry!!!!**

**Rima and Nagi: Okay well the crazy psycho that is squirting the perv cat with water owns nothing.**

**Vanna: *squirting water at Ikuto*Enjoy!!!**

_Royal Garden the next day afterschool_

Kirino's POV-

I sat at the table being frustrated and twitching. Damn Tsukasa and his evil plots. At least I don't have to wear the stupid cape. And atleast yesterday I finished unpacking my stuff.

"Awww what's wrong Ki-chin?!" Yaya asked me worried. I looked up at Yaya.

"Huh? Oh nothing...." I said trying to smile. Lots of things Yaya, lots of things are wrong.

"Wait before we start todays meeting...umm what position is Kirino-chan exactly?" Amu asked Tadase pointing to me.

"Oh the crazy rapist said I was diamond position or something like that....." I said looking away.

"Ohhhhhh......." They all said like they were dumb or something.

"Eheheheh.....so todays meeting we are...." Tadase kept going on and on about the stupid meeting. Amu was staring at how Tadase has his "kingly" aura. Yaya was daydreaming about cookies. How did I know, well she kept mumbling cookies. The chara's were playing, as usual.

Rima and Nagi were giving eachother death 's funny I think they make a cute couple but I wonder if they really like eachother. That's when an idea stroke me.

"I have an idea!" I said getting out of my seat. They all looked up at me weird.

"You have an idea of getting rid of diarheaa?" Tadase asked me. I sat back down.

"Uhh...no...heheh I was daydreaming...heheh.." I laughed nervously. Okay I have to think this plan through.

"Okay well it's the end of the meeting. Any questions?" Tadase asked. Nope no questions.

"Well Amu-chan, Rima-chan, and I will be handling the the gardens today." Dang, Rima is busy so I have time to think the plan over.

"Okay what about me, Nagi, and Yaya?" I asked Tadase. I looked at Rima. She looked irritated because she didn't want to go and Yaya also had fallen asleep.

"You guys will be handling the gardens next week." He said getting up and going to the gardens with followed Tadase with her charas got up.

"See ya at home Kirino." She said to me but totally ignoring Nagi. It looks like she has finally got along with me."Alright bye Rima." Rima started walking.

"Bye Rima-chan!" Nagihiko said right before she exited to the gardens. She stopped and turned around."I don't say goodbye to girly-boys...." Then she continued walking. Nagihiko smiled.

That's when I just remembered. I have practice.

"Crap!" I got up out of my seat and started running out of the royal garden. Nagihiko came running after me and caught up to me.

"Wait! Before you go to where ever your going, I want to tell you something!" He said panting. What was he going to tell me. I looked at him confused.

"Uhh... yeah what's up Nagi?" He looked troubled. I still stood there looking a him. He looked around and then he took a deep breath.

"Well...I...l-love..." What? is he going to confess to me? He better not.

"You what?-" I asked him still confused.

"I'M FREAKIN IN LOVE WITH RIMA OKAY!!! " He yelled at me blushing like a tomatoe and panting after. It's a good thing no one was around at the time. I stood there looking at him for a second. He....loves....Rima.....

"Ha! I was SO right!!!" I said pointing at Nagi.

"What?"

"You guys make it SO obvious!!! But hold on....how come your telling me?"

"Well...I couldn't tell the girl herself and I wanted to get it out that.....I love her." He said trying to be reasonable. I smirked

"Why don't you talk to a guy or something....."

"Tadase is not the type of guy that would give me tips considering our personalities are different, Kukai is too blurty and he can't keep secrets, Kairi is too much of a nerd, Ikuto is a pervert and-"

"Okay! I get it! And the other reason is because I'm her cousin right? Oh I'm so going to tell her this- " I started running to the gardens but Nagi grabbed my wrist.

"No don't!! Please don't tell her!! I'll tell her!!" He said desperately. Wow, I guess he really loves her much enough to tell her himself. He let go of my arm.

"Okay but you better tell her. If she says no..." _'Which I highly doubt.' _I thought to myself."....then don't hate her but if she says yes then take care of her. Got it?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head.

"Gah! I just remembered!!!" I started running and Nagihiko was looking at me clueless.

"Thanks for listening Kirino-chan!" He yelled at me running.

I held one of my hands up,signaling know like those anime characters that don't say anything and they are walking way then they put one of thier arms up when someone says goobye to them.

_At Rima's house.6:48 PM_

Rima's POV-

I sat at the table during dinner time staring at my plate. It was liver with tuna casserole. I looked up and Kirino and Kyo weren't eating it. They were just eating the sidedishes.

"What's wrong kids? You don't like my cooking?" My mother asked us.

"Its not that auntie its just that I'm not hungry-"Kirino was saying but then her stomach growled."Eheheheheh....." She was laughing nervously. Kusukusu and Sheena giggled.

"Hmmm....It looks your hungry from practice...." He said teasingly while drinking his Gatorade. I laughed. It feels better here ever since Kirino and her brother moved in.

"Sh-shut up!!" Kirino said blushing. My mother chuckled alittle. I looked at her and she was smiling. I havn't seen her smile in a while but It made me feel happy inside.

-SLAM-

All of that had went away when we heard a slam of the front door. My dad came in yelling at my mother for some adult things that I was too young to understand. My mom got up and argued with him back. **(A/N: Heheh I'm too lazy to put up a reason....)**

I looked at Kirino and Kyo who had a the same expression on their face as me. Yes, it was a worried expression. Maybe the reason Kirino's and Kyo's parents let them move in here was a very important reason.

**Vanna: Oooh cliffie...Dun-dun-dun! It looks like I'm moving to the drama!!**

**Rima, Nagi, Ikuto: *munching on popcorn* What happens next?**

**Vanna: *whispers in their ears***

**Rima, Nagi, Ikuto:*Gasp* Wait! What about-**

**Vanna: Shh! Shh! don't tell the readers!! Let them wait in agony!!!**

**Ikuto: Fine.....and I wasn't in this chapter!!**

**Vanna: Hey! I mentioned your name! and can't you see the title is RIMAHIKO?!**

**Ikuto: Yeah but I can't be in here?**

**Vanna: Hey that makes me think twice about putting you in here because I was just about to!**

**Rima and Nagi: Wow.....anyways...please review!!!**


	7. I lost them

**Vanna: Hello people!!!**

**Ikuto: Yes but just get on with the story!!**

**Vanna: Shut up Ikuto! You just want to be in the story!**

**Ikuto: I do not. I'm just always bored.**

**Rima and Nagi: Suuurrre....well anyways the author owns nothing.....**

**Vanna: Nothing at all! Please enjoy!!**

_Still at my house.8:58 PM_

Rima's POV-

We sat at the couches in the living room. My parents were still arguing in the kitchen and it's been like two hours. Kyo was watching T.V , trying to ignore the arguing. Kirino and I were just sitting next to eachother being worried with the situation.

The clock was ticking and then it striked 9:00. We all sighed. Our charas were gone too. The last time I saw them was during dinner then they went to go play some where.

"Maybe we should all go upstairs Rima..." Kirino told me worried.

"We can't. My parents would probably get one of us in the arguement on the way to the stairs...." I said burying my head into a pillow.

"Ummm how do you live with this everyday? Rima?"Kirino asked me.

I didn't feel like answering that. So we stood there, silent but the only thing we could hear was the arguing of my parents and the faint sound of the T.V.

"Leave her alone Kirino. We were sent here for a reason." Kyo said while watching T.V. 'What was that reason?' I asked myself.

Then something terrible happened.

-BAM-

The sound of shattered glass and screaming. We all looked at eachother and then ran to the kitchen. When we got there, my eyes widened.

"W-what's going on?!" Kirino said being surprised at the scene.

"B-but why?" Kyo said speechlessly.

I stood there being completely speechless. I didn't know if I should run or not. I didn't know whether to be angry or sad.

_At Nagi's house, 9:01 PM_

Nagihiko's POV-

I was laying on my bed being bored and throwing my basketball up and down.

Baaya sent me to my room for no freaking reason. I guess it was fine since I had to wait until dinner was ready.

"Hey dude lets go play some basketball!!" Rhythm said to me. I ignored him. He shrugged then he went back into his egg to sleep.

I sighed and then turned over to my side. I layed the basketball on the ground and I looked at Temari's egg. She went back to her egg again ever since a new company became our enemy. The company's name was H and D incorporations.

I'm guessing that the H stands for Humpty and the D standed for Dumpty. Symbolizing the Humpty lock and Dumpty key. Amu, Tadase, and Ikuto have to be more careful because the company was more dangerous than Easter.

I sighed again and then I held Temari's egg. The girl who awakened my egg, my dream. That girl happened to be Rima.'She helped me, but how come Temari went back in her egg?' I asked myself. Maybe the reason is because I'm waivering again.

I put the egg back in its little bed then I layed back down on my bed. I thought of Rima. She had a cute smile. I loved it when she smiled because it made me happy to see her happy. Man I feel so stupid for telling Kirino but not being able to tell the girl I love myself.

I wonder if she loves me back. I think she is really stubborn and not showing her true feelings. I could see the look in her eyes, but there is another look in her eyes. The look of sadness. She may seem strong but she is really weak, sad but still kind inside. Her stubborness is what makes her strong although.

But right now I have a really bad feeling. It's like something is drawing to an end, or maybe a new beginning .I heard the sound of rain and so I walked to my window. It was pouring down hard.

_At Rima's house.9:03 PM._

Rima's POV-

I couldn't believe my eyes. I could barely speak.

My mom was on her knees and she had injuries from all over her. It looked like dad beat her up but she was still up but looking ready to pass out. No, he wasn't my dad anymore he is some crazy psycho now.

"R-run away honey!!" My mom told me desperately. My dad turned around and saw us standing here, surprised. We couldn't move because we were so frightened. He's finally lost it now.

"It looks like you kids are powerless without your charas....." He said normally.

"What?!" Kyo asked him confused. How did he know what charas were? We all looked around and noticed that our chara's weren't around.

He took out a breif case and it had our charas in it. He took Kyo's unhatched chara, Kusukusu, Sheena, and my other chara that was unhatched. They were covered in the tape used to seal charas in their eggs**.(A/N:Like in the episode where Nikaidou stole Amu's charas.)**

"Why you basterd!!!" Kirino started to charged at him."No Kirino!!" Kyo yelled but it was too late.

Kirino ran and swung her hand fast towards his face for a punch but he grabbed her wrist before her punch made it. He held her up by one arm then he punched her, knocking her to the ground.

"Ki-Kirino!!!"I yelled. I couldn't do anything.I felt so useless. I was too frightened.

Kyo ran at the guy with anger before he could punch Kirino again and then Kyo blocked his attack but it was for a price. The psycho had a baseball bat and he hit Kyo, hard making him fall and pass out.

I looked at Kyo and Kirino who were both still on the ground injured. That left me. I could't move. My heart started to race and I could barely breathe. I couldn't move my legs, even though I was telling my self to move. Goddammit Rima, move.

He started to walk towards me. I stared at him being frightened and not able to move.I guess this is the end. I die by the hands of my own father.I saw Kirino was slowly getting up.

"Ri-Rima...just run away..." She said still injured. I looked at her. I wanted to move but I just couldn't.

He was still walking towards me with the baseball bat. I couldn't even yell for help.

"Now it's your time to go!" He was just about to swing the bat but my mother came up behind him, holding him back. He dropped the bat.

"Rima! Just run!!!"My mom said holding him back. The man that I used to call my dad knocked my mom in the face making her really pass out and fall to the ground.

He then shoved me back with his leg making me fall to the ground and hit my head. My arm was bleeding. I think the shattered glass slit part of my arm.

"M-mom!!"As I watched my mom fall to the ground, clutching my arm.

Kirino ran up to me and grabbed my hand and we started running out of the house. Kyo just got up and grabbed the baseball bat then started to run after us.

"But Kirino! My mom!"I looked back and saw the man I used to call my father just standing there, next to my mother who was passed out on the ground. I on the verge of tears.

"I-I'm sorry Rima...but we have to go!" We all ran out of the house to the street, just running where we could as far away from this place. It was pouring outside so we were soaked.

"Hey guys where is the closest place we can go to hide that uncle wouldn't find us?!" Kyo asked us panting and running.

"I think the Fujisaki home!!!" Kirino said panting. I didn't care where we go anymore. My parents are away from me now and I feel hurt on the inside and out.

"Okay then I think its just down the road!!" It was cold out here. It was getting harder for me to see and I was all soaked because of the rain.

We finally got there and we rushed through the front door.

**Vanna: I felt like that chapter was depressing!!!!**

**Rima: Thats because it was!!!*is near tears***

**Vanna: Yeah....oh and I promise there may be Rimahiko in the next chapter that I'm about to type right now.......**

**Nagi: Why don't you just type it in this chappie?**

**Vanna: Cuz I want to make all the chapters the same lengh and even!**

**Ikuto: Wow....anyways...please press the very smexi geen button at the bottom of the page!**

**Vanna: Yup!**


	8. An interesting night

**Vanna: Yo! Yo mah peeps! Vanna-chan is here!**

**Ikuto: Okay we get it!**

**Vanna: Yeah well this chapter will lighten you up for the last chapter! Well sort of!*sparkles smiles***

**Rima and Nagi: -_-lll She is a freak......well the freak owns nothing.....**

**Vanna:Enjoy!**

Nagihiko's POV-

I was just going downstairs for supper but then I heard the front door open. I saw maids rushing to the front door.

"What's going on?"I asked as I saw Rima, Kirino, and her brother standing at the door. They all were soaked and had injuries. My eyes widened.

"Oh young master there you are! These kids seem to be your friends!" Baaya said worried. I nodded my head and looked at them with all the maids around them.

There was also something I never wanted to see in my life.

I had seen Rima. She had cuts and scrapes all over her, she also looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Rima's POV-

I saw Nagihiko standing there looking very worried at me and the others. I felt my vision being blurred and I felt heavier than usual. It also felt harder to breathe.

"Please get all these kids into a bed and treated immediately!!" Nagihiko's mother commanded. I looked to the side and saw Kirino and Kyo being helped out by the other maids.

I collapsed and fell to the ground. At that moment, I saw Nagihiko running to me and everybody else looking at me but it was all blurry. All I could hear was faint yelling to get me to a bed. Then it became dark.

_Hours later............._

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw a giant picture of a basketball player on the wall. I looked around and I saw Nagihiko reading a book and sitting at the side of my bed. Atleast I thought this was my bed.

"Oh your awake Rima-chan. Are you feeling better?" He asked me worried, but smiling at 's right, I forgot. I quickly got up.

"Where's my mom and dad?!" I asked Nagihiko desperately to see if he knew but he looked at me confused.

"I don't know.I 'm sorry but please get back to bed." He told me in a serious voice. I slowly layed back down again and layed to my side. I was facing the wall.

"Hey crossdresser are you just going to sit there and watch me sleep like a pervert?" I asked him coldly. He smirked.

"No. My mother told me to take care of you."

"I'm guessing you volunteered."

"I didn't want you to sleep in my bed." He retorted. I figured this was Nagi's bed. God, I mean NAGIHIKO.

"Well then it's your fault!" I looked over my shoulder at him who looked irritated.

We both sat there and glared at eachother with the imaginary lighting for a minute. Then I felt a slight pain in my arm. I flinched and clutched my arm.

"Are you okay Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked me worried. I still sat there clutching my arm that had been wrapped in bandages.

Nagihiko fed me some curry that his mom just made then he let me lay down again.

He put an icepack on my arm to reduce the swelling. _'This felt nice-gah what am I thinking?' _After that he continued to read his book so that he could let me sleep.

We sat in silence. All I could hear was rain. I closed my eyes, wandering in my mind. Then I just remembered something, I opened my eyes.

"Ummm Nagihiko?"

"Hmm...." He responded while reading his book.

"What did you want to tell me on that day when you were walking me home?" I asked like I didn't care and I was looking away. He closed his book.

"Well......"Nagihiko took a long pause. I looked at him for a second. He looked troubled.

Then I felt like it was getting cold in here. Even though there was a heater. I also felt like my voice was dry. Great, at a time like this I was getting sick.

Nagihiko looked at me again, he looked at me worried. He put his warm hand on my forehead.

"I knew it. Your getting a slight fever." He said was already a bucket of water and towel just in case if I caught a fever. He put a towel on my head to cool me down.

I was getting tired again. I looked at the clock and it was 3:32 AM. Then I found my self falling asleep after that.

_Two hours later..........._

Nagihiko's POV-

I sat there reading my book. I was reading Twilight and I got half way through the book just sitting here taking care of Rima. I closed my book again.** (A/N: No, I'm not a Twilight fan but what the heck I couldn't think of anything)**

I sighed then I changed the towel on her head again. 'What exactly happened Rima?'I thought to myself.

'Well who ever did this to her is in a crap load of trouble.' I thought to myself.

I looked at her face. She had a gentle, yet peaceful look on her face. It was really different than how she looked like everyday, the look of dear lord, I'm such a pervert for staring at her in her sleep. I think Tsukiyomi has gotten to me.

I opened my book and continued to read it again. Then I heard mumbling that came from Rima in her sleep. I looked at her again but then she started crying, in her sleep.

I didn't know what to do. I almost panicked, well mainly because I didn't want to see her cry.

She started to cry even more. Oh crap. What am I going to do? Baaya and the other maids were taking care of Kirino and her brother.

Then I could't think of anything so I quickly got into her bed. I wrapped my arms around her and I let her cry in my chest.

Her crying went down alittle but she was still sobbing. I started to rub her back soothingly to calm her down.

Then it became silent again and the only thing I could hear was the sound of rain. I looked at Rima's face and she already had stopped crying.

I released my arms from her then I turned around on the bed and was about to get out, but then I felt something light over on my arm. I looked back and Rima had her arm over me. My eyes widened.

"Please don't leave me........Nagi.........." She mumbled in her sleep. I was surprised then she hugged me tighter. I felt my cheeks heating up. I didn't want to wake her up so I slowly put my head back down.** (A/N:Yeah right Nagi.)**

It felt cozy having her hug me. My eyes felt heavy. I stayed up most of the night taking care of Rima so I figured that I was sleepy.

Goddammit, Nagi ignore the fact that the girl you love is sleeping in he same bed as you but sadly she doesn't know. Nah, I would be better off not telling her that she actually hugged me in her sleep.

I slowly fell asleep with the warmth of Rima and to the sound of rain.

**Vanna: Rima is going to kill me in 3.....2....1-**

**Rima: YOU MADE ME SLEEP WITH FUJISAKI!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Vanna: Hey not in the sick way!!!! And I'm sure you wanted to....besides I don't think Nagi is that much of a pervert.....I think....**

**Rima: You think?! Goddammit!!!**

**Nagi: Awwww you're blushing Rima!**

**Rima: Shaddap! Why are you on the enemy's side?*points to Vanna***

**Vanna: Because apparently he wanted to sleep with-**

**Rima: You say that last word and there won't be a next chapter!!!**

**Vanna: You! There I said it!**

**Rima:*has dark aura surrounding her***

**Vanna:Uh please don't hurt me! Ummm *talks to audience*if you want the next chapter then please review!!! Ahhhh!!!*starts running away from Rima***


	9. At home, sick?

**Vanna: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!*Hides behind Nagi***

**Nagi: She is still chasing you?**

**Rima: Come back you crazy author!!!!!**

**Vanna: Rima!! I promise that Nagi did nothing perverted!!! I promise!!!**

**Rima: You better!! Because if that actually happens then I'm going to make you babysit!**

**Vanna: Fine, fine....I don't own anything or else in the anime Nagi and Rima would be dating and Amu would have already chosen a guy.....**

**Nagi: Ehehehehehh.....enjoy!**

_Nagihiko's POV-_

I woke up lying in bed with Rima. My arms were around her and her arms were around me and our legs were tangled with eachother. Oh god, I hope I didn't do anything stupid.

I closed my eyes again but I just remembered that if Rima woke up and we were like this then I would be so dead. So I slowly got out of her grasp, trying not to wake her up. Then I slid out of bed.

"Nice dude-"

I grabbed Rhythm from yelling out loud.

"Would you shut up!" I hissed at him. I kind of felt heavy though. I sneezed. Great, now I'm sick for sleeping with the girl I love. (A/N: Corny, I know)

I looked at her again. She always looked peaceful when she slept, like an angel.

I think there's school today. Oh well, its 7:21 AM and I felt tired so I got a couple of blankets to sleep on the ground of my bed.

_Rima's POV-_

I woke up again and it was 9:34 AM. I yawned and I looked at Nagihiko's chair that was empty. I wondered where he went.

I yawned again and I started to get out of bed then I almost tripped over something.

I looked down and it was Nagihiko. He was sleeping on the ground, he looked better in his sleep than when he was always teasing me.

Wait, why am I looking at him in his sleep? I blushed at the thought then I walked out of his room to the hallway.

I looked to my left to see the downstairs and so I began walking down the stairs.

I saw Nagihiko's mom talking with Kirino and Kyo. It looked like a serious talk. They noticed me at the stairs and Nagihiko's mom signaled me to come over. I walked over.

"Do you know where he went after that incident?" Nagihiko's mother asked us seriously.

"No....I'm sorry...." Kirino and Kyo said worried.

Nagihiko came downstairs and saw us all talking. I looked at him worried.

"We phoned the police right when you got here and they searched the area but he was nowhere to be found......" Nagihiko's mom paused for a moment.

"...then they found your mother injured on the ground...Mahsiro-san..." She said in an emotionless tone. I honestly almost forgot about that and she had to remind me.

"W-well...is she still alive?" I said with myself almost crying. I felt my voice hurt alittle. Nagihiko looked at me worried.

"Yes she is....if you didn't get here on time for us to call the police then she wouldn't have made it...." Nagihiko's mother said in relief.

"Thank goodness she is still alive!!" Kirino shouted also in relief. I looked back at Nagihiko's mother.

"As for where you are staying, you have to stay and live here until your mother is better." She said to me.

"Thank you ....." I said still disappointed. Nagihiko looked at me worried.

"Okay well since you kids didn't go to school today then you should all stay home!" Baaya said all cheerfully. Sheesh no wonder Nagihiko said she was secretly crazy.

"Yay......." We all said sarcasticly. Baaya got up and turned on the T.V.

"Would you kids like anything to eat or drink?" Baaya asked us calmly. I was kind of freaked out that she said it so calmly.

"No thanks....we're good Baaya....." Nagihiko said sitting on the couch and watching T.V.

"Okay young tell me when you need anything." She bowed then left the room. I sat on the couch too, but as far away from Nagihiko as I can get on there.

"Man!! I'm still beat!" Kirino said out loud. Thank god, she sat between Nagihiko and me. Kyo sat in the other comfy recliner couch.

_Royal garden_

_Amu's POV-_

"Man where the hell are they?"

We all sat at the table being worried because Nagihiko, Rima, and Kirino were all absent today.

"Yaya is worried where Rima-tan,Nagi-kun, and Ki-chin are!!!" Yaya said worried.

"Aren't we ALL worried Yaya?!" I yelled at Yaya being frustrated.

"Guys calm down....they could be just fine...why don't we call them before class starts again?" Tadase told us trying to calm us down. I sighed and then I took out my phone.

"Okay whose phone should I call-"

"Does that really matter Amu-chi!?JUST FREAKIN CALL THEM SO YAYA CAN STOP WORRYING!!!"

"Okay okay gosh!" I dialed Rima's number.

"Hello? Amu?" Rima's voice sounded like she was sick. I put the phone on speaker for all of us to hear.

"Where the hell are you?! Rima-chi?!" Yaya took the phone from me and started yelling in it.

"Jeez! Yaya! I'm at...." She mumbled the last couple words.

"What did you say Rima? I didn't quite catch that...." I told her unsure.

"GOD I AM AT FREAKIN FUJISAKI'S HOUSE!" Rima yelled at us. I heard Kirino and Kusukusu giggling in the background.

"Nagi-kun's house? Why Rima-tan? Why? Why? Could it be....love perhaps?!" Yaya said teasingly in the phone. I smirked at them.

"N-no!!! I just-Gah! I'll tell you later!" Rima studdered. I heard Kirino and Kusukusu laughing even louder in the background.

"Hey your blushing Rima-chan!!" I heard Nagihiko say teasingly through the phone.

"Sh-shut up girly-boy!! Dammit!! There was an incident that I'll tell you later about! Bye!" She hung up on us.

"I wonder what that incident was!?" Yaya said sarcasticly.

DING-DONG-DING **(A/N:Failed school bell)**

_Back at Nagi's house_

_Rima's POV-_

We all sat on the couch. I was bored and half asleep. Kirino was playing her DS. Kyo went back into his room because Nagihiko was constantly yelling at the T.V everytime the other team scored a point.

Yes we were watching sports, and I was bored out of my mind. There was blankets all over the couch and snacks everywhere too.

"Nagihiko can you pass me the remote?" I asked him bored.

"No it's almost finished Rima-God! I hate the Japanese comets!" **(A/N:I have no idea if a team like that exists....) **I sighed.

Thank gosh the torture went to a commercial. Kirino closed her DS all of a sudden and she smirked.

"Oh yeah....heheheh...hey Nagihiko did ya have fun taking care of Rima from last night?" I looked at her funny. Nagihiko looked like his face was pale white and looked blankly at Kirino for a second.

"W-what are you talking about Kirino?" Nagihiko came back into reality but nervous. I looked at the two back and forth. She turned to me.

"What about you Rima? It looked like you enjoyed being taken care of by Nagihiko!" I looked at her weird again. What was she talking about?

_Nagihiko's POV-_

Oh dear lord, Kirino please don't tell me you saw me sleeping in the same bed as Rima. If Rima knew this then I would be dead. Then I came up with something.

"Hey Kirino I think my mom is calling you because she has the tenth series boxed set of Bleach for you!"(A/N:I don't own Bleach!!)

Then all I saw was a cloud of dust and I heard her sneeze and run upstairs. Wow I can't believe that actually worked.

_Rima's POV-_

I saw Nagihiko take a sigh of huge relief. Wait, does that mean I'm all alone with the crossdresser?!

"Rima-chan." He said smiling at me. I looked up at him

"What do you want?" I said glaring at him. He walked over and sat next to me. I blushed alittle.

"Nothing. Why? I can't just talk to you?" He said smiling at me. Dammit stop smiling at me!! Its making me blush even more.

But why am I blushing anyway? It's not like I like him or anything. It's like a reflex! Yeah a reflex..........

"N-no I just..." Damn, I forgot what I was going to say because I'm too busy noticing that Nagihiko is sitting next to me and thinking deeply.

"Just what? Hm?" He was still smiling at me. I have absolutely no feelings for Nagihiko but I feel weird around him.

"W-would you just get me the damn remote?!" I commanded looking away.

"But my show isn't finished yet!" Nagihiko whined.

"W-well I'm bored-ACHOO!" I sneezed loud.

"Yeah and your sick too..." Nagihiko said getting me a tissue.

"Shut up.... I know your sick too because I heard you sneeze last night..." I said rubbing my nose.

"Whatever...at least you don't have to take care of anybody...." Wait, he said he is taking care of me? Oh yeah........

"You know I h-hate you......" I said glaring at him. Nice job Rima, you made it sound like you hesitated to say that you hate him even though you do. He smirked.

"Hmm I hate you too!" He said glaring back at me.

"Whatever let's just keep watching T.V!" I said looking back at the T.V. He gave me the remote and I changed it to the comedy channel.

"Are you serious Rima?" Nagihiko said annoyed.

"Shut up......" I sat there just watching my comedy. Nagihiko just sat there bored too.

I wonder when Kirino is coming back because I don't want to sit here alone with the crossdresser.

**Vanna: Man I felt like that this chapter was-**

**Ikuto: Boring....yes I know....**

**Vanna: I was going to say long but yes it was boring.**

**Rima: Yeah it was.....**

**Nagi: Anyways......review!**


End file.
